ILUSIONES O DESTINO
by KUROI VOID
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un Shinigami se convirtiera en un servant? ¿Cómo reaccinará Tohsaka al ver a su Servant? y ¿Cómo reaccionarán los amigos de Ichigo con su muerte? entren a leer y lo averiguarán
1. Descubriendo algo nuevo

BLEACH Y FATE STAY NIGHT no me pertenecen y solo hago una historia que los une sin fines de lucro o de otro tipo, solo diversión

Esta es mi primer historia como escritor, espero que no esté tan mal y les guste como iré adapté las historias para que se puedan unir

EPISODIO 1

Ha pasado cerca de 1 año desde que aquel hombre de nombre Aizen Souske vió por terminado su plan de reformar la sociedad de almas, su impotencia al ver que un simple humano pudo detenerlo, teniendo un ejerctito de arrancar, menos y una horda de guillian en sus manos se vió superado por aquel que era su experimento, Kurosaki Ichigo.

En una batalla de gran poder, Ichigo logró controlar su alma, pudo dominar su zanpaktou y aprendió una técnica de gran poder, su Getsuga Tenshou final, a coste de sus poderes y con la ayuda de Urahara Kisuke pudieron controlar el Hyoyoku

-Kurosaki-san no puedo creer que hayas podido superar mi poder, no se siente tu reiatsu, no has hecho gran cambio en tu estilo de pelea y adquiriste mucha fuerza, aun fusionado con el Hougyoku no pude terminar contigo y en vista de mi derrota te daré un consejo, a causa del uso del hougyoku, he podido liberar la suficience energía mágica como para que renazca un objeto que según una asociación de magos contiene el poder de cumplir el deseo que la persona que lo posea quiera- tosiendo fuertemente y habalndo lentamente

-Solo que en esta ciudad no se puede construir, solo se puede en una zona en donde el poder espiritual y mágico se de igual proporción y en Karakura tiene más poder espiritual, con eso podrás recuperar tus poderes- tosiendo sangre y empezando a respirar con dificlutad

-Aizen, no se porqué me estas diciendo, pero al usar esa técnica, no solo he perdido mis poderes, si no tambien parte de mi enegía vital y con lo que me has hecho daño, moriré contigo- hablando con voz baja y con trabajo al respirar

Al terminar su oración, Aizen se empieza a desvanecer, un polvo violeta empeza a formarse alrededor de este, mientras su rival se cae por agotamiento y pierde la consiencia y una voz comienza a susurrarle

-Kurosaki Ichigo, un gran guerrero que sacrificó su vida por su pueblo y bienestar de la sociedad de almas, en vista de tus capacidades y hazañas te propongo un trato, conviertete en un *servant y pelea junto a un **master para poder pelear por el santo grial, este puede cumplir cualquier deseo y solo aquellos que logren derotar a los 6 servants y masters podran acceder a él, los servants son guerreros que son heroes en distintas culturas y periodos de tiempo, tiene una gran fuerza y tiene un deseo que les permite conservar sus recuerdos por el cual no han podido reencarnar y han estado alojados en el dangai, son 7 clases y cada una tiene habilidades en especifico

-Archer el arquero, Assasin el asesino, Caster el hechicero, Lancer el lancero, Berserker el guerrero que sacrificó su cordura para adquirir un gran poder, Saber el caballero y Rider el jinete, aquel que ha podido doblegar a bestias de gran poder y hacerlas su compañero, ¿aceptas mi propuesta?- con una voz que no deja lugar a dudas

-No sé, he perdido mis poderes, además de que yo no clasifico en ninguna de esas clases, además de que ya no quiero seguir peleando, solo lo hice para proteger a mis amigos y a la gente que estaba en peligro y no por conveniencia

-Ichigo, morirás si no te ayudo, ya no tienes poder espiritual y tu energía vital se esta acabando y con respecto a tus poderes, no se fueron, estan sellados y necesitan una cantidad exacta de poder espiritual y mágico, al hacer tu contrato con tu master, el removerá el sello y tendras el poder que tenias y con el santo grial podrás hacer lo que mas desees, con la condición de que no metas a personas que no este involucradas en esto y que no sepan que clase de guerrero eres-

-Deacuerdo, asi podré evitar que sea usado para fines oscuros y podré vivir un poco más-

Mientras en el exterior, se veia a Inoue Orihime con lágrimas en sus ojos por no ser lo suficientemente capaz de salvar a su amado Kurosaki-kun, aun con el uso de su Shun Shu rikka, no podia cubrir la energía espiritual del pelinaranja, al usar su poder de rechazo, sentía que un muro evitaba que entrara su reiatsu y tambia sentia una energia extraña que se iba agotando

-Kurosaki-kun no te mueras- entre sollozos -eres una persona muy importante para mi, por favor no me abandones, tu familia te necesita, kuchiki, Sado y hasta Ishida-kun te vamos a extrañar- abrazandolo y susurrandole en el odio - pero sobre todo yo, que te amo-

Apenas termino de hablar, se veia como el cuerpo de Ichigo se iba desmoronando en pequeñas particulas de color negro con un brillo rojo y alrededor de ellos se encontraban sus demás amigos, algunos serios, otros con cara de tristeza y otros con lagrimas en los ojos.

Dias mas tarde en el Seretei

-He convocado a esta reunión extraordinaria para hacer un comunicado y espero su aprobación, la cual será que se haga una ceremonia de luto por la perdida del Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo- hablando con voz firme un hombre de gran barba blanca

-Capitan comandante, nunca se ha echo eso a una persona que no sea capitán, ¿la central 46 esta deacuerdo con esto?-

-Capitan Kuchiki, en si las reglas acerca de la ceremonia, indica que todo aquel que sea capaz de realizar el Bankai y que haya muerto en combate en favor del Seretei tienen derecho a eso y la centra 46 ha decidido acceder con la condición de que la mayoria de los capitanes esten deacuerdo- contestó Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni capitan comandante

Al terminar de hablar los capitanes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y logrando dividirse en 2 facciones

La que esta en contra: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kuchiki Byakuya y Soi Fong

A favor: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ukitake Juushiro, Kyoraku Sunshui, Unohana Retsu, Komamura Sajin, Zaraki Kenpachi

-Muy bien en vista de que se llegó a un acuerdo, se realizará una ceremonia al caido Kurosaki Ichigo

Entre las reacciones de todos, hubo de alegria, orgullo, unas de sorpresa y de reclamo

-No puede ser, y yo que iba a realizar investigaciones sobre el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san y al haber aceptado eso, su zanpaktou será llevada a la galeria de armas de los caidos- pensaba de mal humor Kurotsuchi Mayuri

Mientras en otro lugar, una chica empezaba a invocar a su servant

Realizando uan especie de conjuro, Tohsaka Rin concentraba su energia magica a la par que recitaba el conjuro, se formaban simbolos alrdedor del piso, hasta que una explosión se escuchó en su cuarto y fue a investigar

Se encontró a un joven de su edad, alto, de cabello naranja y vestido con un kimono negro y una espada casi de su tamaño y de gran filo

-Hola ¿quién eres?-prguntó el Shinigami

-Soy Tohsaka Rin y soy tu master y ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy ... -pensando

-Si le digo quien soy y es curiosa, podra investigar de donde soy y puede ocurrir cosas malas a mi familia, no sé que clase de guerrero soy, asi que le diré que soy Berserker, lo cual no es mentira, solo que nada más cuando hago la hollowficación-

-Y bien ¿quién demonos eres?- replicó con cara de enfado

-Soy de la clase Berserker y no recuerdo lo demás- comento con un tono serio y calmado

-espero que al menos sepas pelear y seas fuerte, lo que me pregunto ¿si eres berserker como rayos puedes hablar de manera normal y no actuar con demencia?

-Pues solo paso a ese estado cuando uso mi máximo poder, Rin-san si llego a estar en esa situación huye, no logro reconocer entre aliados y enemigos

-Ok lo tomaré en cuenta, mientras veré si puedo recuperar tu memoria- con voz de aburrimiento se retiró Rin de su cuarto.

::..::..::..::..::

Hola a todos los que han leido este capitulo, espero que me dejen comentarios y me digan que les ha gustado de este capitulo tipo prólogo y que no les gustó para poder mejorarlo, se aceptan sugerencias y pido ayuda para clasificar a Ichigo por que Berserker no va a desaparecer de la historia.

N/A * no me gusta su traducción al español


	2. Preparandonos para la guerra

EPISODIO 2

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ichigo ha sido invocado, ha podido observar el carácter de su master, la cual para el es fuerte, decidida y que busca el bien común, una chica que reacciona a la mínima provocación y que le gusta bromear en algunas cosas, lo ha comprobado cuando la sigue en busca de algún otro master en la vigilancia de cada noche, pero solo han podido encontrar a personas con grave peligro de muerte al haberle robado su energía vital.

-Rin-san por lo que he notado con respecto a los ataques a humanos, todos han llevado a cabo en un radio no mayor a los 2 kilómetros de tu escuela, no sé si estas de acuerdo conmigo pero pienso yo que debe haber algún master en tu escuela y es peligroso que me conserve en modo de espíritu...- es interrumpido por Tohsaka

-Lo se Berserker, pero siento yo que es muy pronto sacar conclusiones con respecto a la ubicación del master y además ¿Cómo piensas entrar a mi escuela sin ser un espíritu?-

-Pues conozco a una persona que podría ayudarme con eso, lo malo que no esta en esta ciudad-respondió Ichigo con algo de calma

-Sería arriesgado exponernos a ir a otra ciudad, además ¿Cómo puedes saber si esa persona nos puede ayudar?-

-Esa persona que digo, ha estado viva más de 150 años y puede construir cuerpos para que los espíritus puedan estar en forma humana, lo malo es que no es un mago y si voy yo a solicitar eso, causaría problemas y estaríamos en un riesgo mayor-comento Ichigo

-De acuerdo, así no tendremos problemas si hay algún enemigo dentro de la escuela, solo tengo 2 preguntas, la primera ¿Cómo rayos vas a inscribirte en mi escuela y mismo salón de clases? Y ¿Dónde esta esa persona?-

-Pues Rin-san Urahara Kisuke, se encuentra en la ciudad de Karakura, el ha creado lo que es un gigai y tiene un artefacto capaz de modificar la memoria de las personas de la manera que decidas en lapsos no mayor a 2 días, pero hay una cosas de debes saber, el es un hombre muy agudo, no dudes en lo que pidas y se clara, para que vea que no hay problema y si te llega a preguntar dile que eres del escuadrón 13 del Capitán Ukitake-

-¿Y que es un gigai?-preguntó Tohsaka

-Pues un gigai, es un cuerpo artificial capaz de alojar espíritus por periodos de tiempos cortos, dando la forma humana con sus respectivas características, lo cual sirve para ocultar mi presencia de servant-contesto Ichigo tranquilo.

-Por lo visto temes que descubran que estas vivo, no se me va a olvidar lo del escuadrón pero dime ¿Quién eres y que es eso de escuadrón?

-Pues en vista de las circunstancias te lo diré, soy un shinigami y en el Seretei es el que se encarga de vigilar el recorrido de las almas a lo que se le dice paraíso y con respecto a mi nombre no te lo puedo decir, no es que no confíe en ti, solo que lo guardo por precaución, puede que te logren manipular y decir el nombre y esto puede causar problemas, lo siento- contestó con tono de tristeza

-Entiendo la situación, no es que esté de acuerdo con ello, pero se debe guardar cautela por si hay algún espía, solo que en los momentos de preparar la estrategia, debo saber hasta donde llegan tus capacidades para poder complementarlas con las mias- respondió Tohsaka

Al día siguiente Rin y acompañada de su servant partió rumbo el pueblo de Karakura

Rin sorprendiéndose con la manera de reaccionar de su servant, no se sorprendía con los avances tecnológicos de Japón, es más los usaba con una facilidad que le daba ideas con respecto a la época que vivió su guardián

-Eres muy hábil con esta tecnología, ¿acaso estas acostumbrado a estas comodidades?-preguntó Tohsaka

-La verdad es que si, una de mis obligaciones de shinigami es mantener intacto el ambiente de los humanos y en las misiones que realicé en esta época me fui acostumbrando a esto- doy un gran discurso pero en realidad es porque estaba vivo en esta época, fueron los pensamientos de Ichigo

Al cabo de 2 horas llegaron a su destino, Ichigo le dio las indicaciones a su master de como llegar a la Tienda de Urahara, le dijo que debía alejarse de ella para evitar que su poder espiritual se quede impregnado en ella y para evitar más problemas se quedó en la estación del tren

-Haber según Berserker, en el rió que está a la mitad de la ciudad, debo dar vuelta a la derecha, apenas termine el cauce del rió y caminar 2 cuadras derecho hasta llegar a una casa de aspecto japones tradicional-revisando los apuntes con las indicaciones de Ichigo

Tras el recorrido, llegó a su destino y se dispuso a tocar la puerta mientras repasaba todas las indicaciones de su acompañante, hasta que un hombre con sandalias y sombrero rayado abrió la puerta

-Bienvenida a la humilde tienda de Urahara Kisuke, ¿en qué le puedo servir joven dama?-preguntó con sorpresa y besando la mano de Tohsaka

-Disculpe Urahara-san pero sería capaz de venderme un gigai , es que un amigo mio, no puede recuperar su poder espiritual y necesita un cuerpo en donde descansar- dándole una foto con una persona parecida a Ichigo, solo que con el cabello blanco y piel más clara-

-Mmmm pues claro que si- sacando un globo de color negro de la bolsa- esto es un gigai y se adapta a las características de la persona que lo necesite- soplando el globo, aparece una figura del mismo aspecto y vestimenta que el dueño de la tienda, solo necesitas soplar en el para que reconozca la forma que debe tomar.

-Hola pequeña, como podrás ver soy el doble de Kisuke-san, este cuerpo puede servir como máximo 2 semanas si se usa las 24 horas seguidas debido a que el cuerpo absorbe pequeñas cantidades de poder espiritual y al recibir cierta cantidad, el cuerpo sustituye las habilidades de generar Reiatsu, por lo que el alma de la persona seria imposible separarla del cuerpo artificial- comentó el cuerpo artificial de Urahara

-Gracias por el dato, podría además venderme un editor de memoria, debido a su estado, unas personas lograron verlo y sería pertinente que no se enteren de su condición de shinigami- preguntó Tohsaka

-Pues en eso tienes razón y con respecto a eso ¿Cómo sabes de los shinigamis?- preguntó Urahara

-Como podrá ver, poseo algo de poder espiritual, y lo encontré herido cerca de mi casa, escuché unos aullidos de monstruos y por como lo encontré de seguro los eliminó o los ahuyentó, al día siguiente me comentó de lo que eran y me pidió que le trajera un gigai

-Ahora entiendo, no es que lo que hiciste fuera incorrecto, pero no seria bueno si te envuelves en los asuntos del Seretei- advirtió Urahara

-Entiendo, nada más se repone Shinigami-san y no me meteré en sus asuntos, nos vemos- pagando los objetos, Tohsaka guardó el aparato y sacando una bolsa pequeña guardó el gigai

-Me pregunto de donde será esta pequeña, percibo una ligera presión espiritual conocida, pero la siento mas concentrada y de carácter Hollow- no sé quién sea el que se encontró, pero es fuerte y los únicos Vizard están escondidos y Kurosaki-san lleva un año de muerto, ¿será un nuevo Vizard o un arrancar?

Tras haber comprado sus mercancías, Tohsaka dar una vuelta por la ciudad, visitó la zona comercial, en ella había desde tiendas de ropa, bibliotecas y hasta pequeños restaurantes

-Que ciudad tan pequeña y agradable, la gente es amable y amistosa, tiene muchos árboles y tiene muchas ofertas- revisando unas bolsas con varios tipos de ropas- ahora veo porqué Berserker no estaba incomodo en mi casa, pareciera que todas las comodidades de mi casa fueran algo natural para el- pensaba Tohsaka

Se había dado cuenta de que ya era tarde, así que decidió ir a la heladería que estaba pasando la calle, presurosa compró dos helados de chocolate y pagó la cuenta, iba algo distraída hasta que se estampó con una chica de su edad, cabello naranja, de aspecto fino y bella figura

-Auh eso me dolió, va a salir un moretón mañana- sobándose su retaguardia comentó la pelinaranja

-Oh ¿con qué me pegué?, ¡todo por andar distraída!-comentó Tohsaka

-Lo siento fue mi culpa- rascándose la cabeza- mi nombre es Inoue Orihime y ¿El tuyo?-

preguntó con mucha curiosidad y una sonrisa

-Perdón en verdad fue la mía, mi nombre es Tohsaka Rin- haciendo una reverencia

-Oye creo que te quedaste sin helados- señalando los conos de chocolates en el suelo

-Maldición, y ya no tengo dinero, si hubiera sabido que en esta ciudad había buenas ofertas, me hubiera traído más dinero- hablando muy desanimada

-Mmmm, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a conocer los mejores lugares de Karakura?-comentó Orihime

-De acuerdo, así conoceré esta ciudad más a fondo- señaló Tohsaka

Luego de pasar toda la tarde recorriendo las atracciones de la ciudad, Tohsaka se dirigía hacia la central de trenes, cuando empezó a escuchar aullidos de monstruos, buscando la ubicación de los aullidos, Rin miró hacia su acompañante, tenía un semblante tenso, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera buscando algo

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Rin

-Si, ¿puedes verlos?-contestó Inoue

-No ubico de donde provienen los aullidos, han de estar ocultos y esperan que su presa baje la guardia- respondió Tohsaka

-Por lo visto puedes ver Hollow, de que ciudad eres, porque es raro que las personas los vean o escuchen-

-Pues vivo en Fuyuki y un amigo me dijo lo que eran- respondió Rin

-Debemos ir a otro lugar para estar más seguras, ellos buscan personas que sean capaces de verlos para así poder aumentar su poder- advirtió Inoue

-Muy bien, mi amigo está en la central de trenes, es fuerte y nos puede proteger de los Hollow, tenemos que darnos prisa- comentó Rin

-Muy bien…- no terminó de hablar cuando un enjambre de Hollow aparecieron en el cielo, había de varias formas y tamaños, pero había 2 que sobresalían.

Uno parecía un cuervo, de color negro, garras plateadas y de gran tamaño el Hollow, el otro tenia forma humana, pero tenia alas de insecto y era de color café oscuro, ambos hacían sonidos extraños y el resto del enjambre se dividía para buscar a su presa, mientras los otros 2 se quedaban quietos y observaban el panorama

-Siento en esta zona 3 almas de calidad, 2 están cerca y la otra no está muy lejos de aquí-comentó el cuervo

-Mi radar indica que están a no más de 50 metros, la otra se ve que es poderosa, esta concentrando pequeñas cantidades de reiatsu y luego la vuelve a disolver, por lo que veo esta esperando a que hagamos nuestro movimiento- comentó el insecto

-Pues al parecer tus insectos localizadores han encontrado la fuente más cercana, son esas dos preciosas que están en ese lugar- señalando a la pareja de chicas

-Que esperar- comentó el de aspecto de insecto, volando en picada hacia Inoue, los 2 dieron su clásico grito para atraer al resto del enjambre y llamando la atención de las chicas

-Mira los veo, comentó Inoue, señalando el cielo cerca de un edificio de gran tamaño-

-Al parecer nos descubrieron, sera mejor que preparemos un contraataque para que podamos escapar- declaró Rin

-Inoue-san yo me encargaré de los pequeños, cúbreme y en cuanto acabe con ellos, debemos correr hacia la central, así entre los 3 podremos derrotar a esos tipos- ordenó Rin

-De acuerdo colocate detrás de esto si hay algún ataque que no puedas contrarrestar

Cerca de la terminal de trenes, se encontraba Ichigo, estaba muy aburrido, decidió continuar su entrenamiento de Kidou, practicaba el tiempo y cantidad de energía espiritual que lograba concentrar en su manos, así como esta pasaba por su pecho y terminara en sus pies, usando la menor cantidad de energía para evitar ser detectado

-Bien, si concentro esta cantidad de reiatsu y lo paso en pequeños grupos de energía, puedo mejorar mi defensa y reflejos, pero si lo mando a toda velocidad puedo mejorar mi fuerza y velocidad … fue interrumpido por los ruidos de explosiones de aullidos de Hollow

-Mierda, debo ir a ver en donde se encuentra Rin, no creo que pueda defenderse contra Hollows de este nivel, pero me preocupa el reiastu de la persona que esta con ella, se me hace conocida, pero no logro identificar al dueño de esta, creo que seré discreto- fueron los pensamientos de Ichigo-

-Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub*1- liberando un hechizo que elimina a la mitad de los insectos que estaban en el aire

-Oh esta chica da pelea- con tono irónico- lanzando a 2 insectos del doble de su tamaño, vayan escarabajos Hércules

-Koten Zanshun watashi wa kyozetsu suru*2 - liberando a Tsubaki, Inoue lanzá una esfera de energía de color naranja brillante y esta impacta con 4 de los 15 restantes insectos destruyéndolos en el momento

-La otra chica también da pelea, debemos actuar seriamente- comentó el Hollow con facciones de cuervo

Concentrando su energía en su pico, lanzó un cero de un poder considerable, mientras los 2 escarabajos volaban en picada del otro lado

-Demonios, no podré detener a los escarabajos- afirmó Rin con un tono de desesperación

Cuando de se oye la voz de un hombre de kimono blanco y acompañado de una mascara con una gran cornamenta y dos franjas negras horizontales que pasan por los ojos, de repente murmura un hechizo y lanza unos relámpagos que desahacen a los escarabajos cercanos a ella

-Hadō 04, _Byakurai* __3_ – comentó Ichigo con voz calmada

-Maldito bastardo, como te atreves a matar a mis escarabajos Hércules- respondió el Hollow con aspecto de Insecto-

-Muere, los dos hollow lanzan sus ceros e Ichigo simplemente los neutraliza con uno suyo

-Es demasiado para... no terminó de hablar el Hollow porque Ichigo le entierra su brazo derecho en su pulmón e instantaneamente libera una corriente de energia negra con borde rojo y al otro con esa energía lo destuye completamnete

-Eso les pasa por haberse metido con Rin-san- comentó Ichigo con voz arrogante

-Y tu mujer será mejor que te vayas antes de que decida matarte-con voz de odio

Orihime paralizada por el miedo saca empieza a llorar y a ponerse de rodillas

-Ya basta, será mejor que nosotros nos fueramos-comentó Tohsaka con algo de miedo y enojo-

Una vez alejados de Orihime, entaron en la central de treners, tomaron el que los regresaria a Fuyuki y Tohsaka comienza a hablar

-Asi que este es tu máximo poder, ¿que era esa apariencia tuya?- preguntó muy curiosa y asustada Tohsaka

-Verás...

Traducción al español

*1 Cenizas a cenizas, polvo al polvo  
*2 Escudo del Cielo Solitario: Incisión  
*3 Hadou número 4: rayo blanco 


	3. Conociendo a mi compañero

EPISODIO 3

Así que este es tu máximo poder, ¿que era esa apariencia tuya? Preguntó muy curiosa y asustada Tohsaka.

Verás... tomando un respiro. Esa es mi _Hollowficación_, ciertos espíritus con grandes poderes pueden sufrir una ligera combinación con su parte _Hollow_, no son muchos pero todos a excepción mía, fueron causadas por experimentos, la mía fue por impotencia al ser derrotado por mis enemigos y el miedo al no poder salvar a mis seres queridos, respondió con melancolía Ichigo.

¿Entonces todos podemos desarrollar eso? Preguntó Rin.

No, solo aquellos que tengan un poder espiritual elevado y un mundo interno en caos, comentó Ichigo.

Será mejor que partamos, ya es tarde y no sabemos qué ha ocurrido en Fuyuki tras nuestra partida. Rin debes ponerte al corriente en tus estudios, no debemos aparentar que estamos en la guerra del Santo Grial, agregó Ichigo.

Tienes razón, además hay que arreglar tu traspaso y vigilar la zona que esta alrededor de la escuela.

Horas más tarde en una escuela, se encontraba un chico de cabello color naranja oscuro, de complexión delgada y estatura media, su nombre es Emiya Shiro, se encontraba en la escuela reparando algunas cosas que su amigo el presidente del consejo estudiantil le había pedido; entre ellas estaban unas cafeteras, aire acondicionado y una televisión.

_Trace on_, murmuraba el conjuro, análisis de la estructura interna terminado, análisis de la estructura externa completado, endurecimiento de la parte afectada completado, solo me falta soldar y unir estos circuitos y termino, murmuraba con cierta alegría, cuando de repente se escuchaban voces y ruidos de choques de espadas en el patio.

¿Quién demonios eres? preguntó un hombre de vestimenta azul marino con una lanza roja.

¿Yo?, digamos que solo soy un arquero, convocando sus espadas, que va a asesinarte. Respondiendo con voz fría

¡Como si pudieras! se acerca a gran velocidad y da un golpe con su lanza.

La pelea entre los 2 grandes rivales es intensa, Archer bloqueaba los ataques de Lancer con su espada izquierda, mientras arremetía contra su enemigo con la espada derecha, hasta que Lancer apoya su lanza en el suelo y comienza a girar para darle una patada con ambas piernas, Archer sorprendido por el movimiento de su enemigo se agacha y da una patada hacia la lanza de su enemigo para desequilibrarlo, Lancer ante tal ataque salta hacia atrás.

Es imposible que un arquero maneje de esta manera 2 espadas, pero en fin acabemos con esto. Mi master quiere que acabe contigo lo más rápido posible.

Archer murmuraba _I´m the bone_ of my... mientras Lancer apuntaba con su lanza y de igual forma murmuraba _Gae_... pero se detienen cuando escuchan unos ruidos detrás de Lancer, este voltea a ver y se encuentra con un chico que los estaba observando.

Archer, nuestra pelea tendrá que posponerse, mi master me pide que no deje a ningún espectador vivo, maldito cobarde, justo en la parte más interesante me pide que mate al mocoso que nos estaba viendo y además que regrese una vez terminado el trabajo. Murmuraba con cierto enfado.

Mientras cerca de allí se escuchaba a un chico que veía la pelea con desconcierto.

Mierda, no debí agarrar la reja, fue la expresión que dio el chico antes de salir corriendo hacia los edificios de la escuela, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Shiro alcanzó a entrar a la escuela y decidía esconderse en la sala de profesores cuando de repente sintió un viento fuerte. Logró distinguir a uno de los tipos que estaban peleando hace unos minutos, con una expresión de horror, agarra una escoba y se dispone a atacar a su verdugo, pero este simplemente bloquea con su lanza y parte en 2 la escoba del chico.

Que mala suerte tienes mocoso, si no hubieras hecho ruido no tendrías que morir, lo haré de la manera más rápida e indolora posible, comentó con cierta lastima a su víctima dándole un zarpazo en el corazón.

Lancer termina su trabajo y se retira a su base.

Archer se sentía molesto, dejo escapar a su adversario, insatisfecho al no poder ganar su pelea e irritado al escuchar los reclamos de su master.

Archer eres un inútil, dejaste escapar a Lancer, además te dejaste descubrir por Onii-chan y lo peor de todo que no lo perseguiste, comentó una chica de cabello plateado, ojos de un color escarlata que vestía un vestido blanco, llevaba un abrigo de color morado de tonalidad oscura y un sombrero del mismo color.

Illya, te he dicho que no fue mi culpa, ese cabrón se dirigió a matar al espectador, no me afectaba eso y además estamos empezando la guerra, no sería más divertido esperar a que den algo de pelea, comentó Archer con cierto aburrimiento. Cuando de repente siente que alguien se aproxima.

Tohsaka venía de regreso de Karakura, siendo cargada por su servant pelinaranja, se acercaba a su escuela cuando de repente siente una gran cantidad de maná, por la cantidad que se sentía en una pequeña zona, consideró que podría ser una pelea entre 2 servants, preocupada por la situación, Rin decide comentarle la situación a su servant.

Berserker, deberías aumentar tu velocidad, cerca de la escuela están peleando 2 servants, comentó Tohsaka con cierta preocupación. El haber estado fuera de la ciudad por un día y no saber qué ha ocurrido de cierta forma incomoda a la maga y añadiendo que por fin salen a la luz 2 oponentes le intriga.

Rin, no es cerca de la escuela, es adentro, quizá hayan colocado alguna trampa para eliminar a los posibles masters que haya en la escuela o en el peor de los casos, una trampa para absorber el maná de los chicos que estaban en la escuela, la primera me preocupa más, ya que esta difícil que con esa pequeña cantidad de maná en la escuela logren ganarme. Comentó con cierta arrogancia

Berserker, no lo dudo, tienes mucha fuerza y un buen repertorio de técnicas, pero no me preocupa eso, a mi me preocupa que gente inocente sea parte de esta masacre, respondió con cierto enojo. Déjame a una cuadra de la escuela, date prisa e impide que maten a la gente de alrededor.

Al dejar a Tohsaka no muy lejos de su destino, Ichigo corría a toda velocidad, para poder ver quienes estaban peleando, pero llegó demasiado tarde, logró ver a un hombre de vestimenta azul retirándose de las canchas de la escuela, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que apenas se fue el sujeto de azul, una niña de cabello plateado y vestimenta morada, aparece de la nada y comienza a hablar con un guerrero de cabello blanco y vestimenta roja con partes en negro.

Ilya deberías retroceder, al parecer ya llegó nuestro invitado, no quiero que hagas berrinches porque te manche tu vestido de polvo y sangre

¿Pero quién te crees para darme ordenes? Por si no lo sabes puedo colocar una barrera y así puedo ver la pelea a gusto, respondió con tono infantil y con los cachetes inflados

De acuerdo, pero date prisa, porque está en frente de nosotros, señalando a Ichigo con su brazo derecho extendido

¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué estas en la escuela? Y ¿Quién era el otro que estaba aquí? Preguntó Ichigo

Mmm, antes de preguntar el nombre de los demás debes dar el tuyo, pero en vista de las circunstancias te daré el mío, soy Archer y por lo visto eres de la clase Saber o Berserker, esa enorme espada tuya te delata, pero no importa ya que este será tu fin

Apenas terminó de hablar, Archer materializó sus 2 espadas y comenzó el ataque hacia Berserker, con una gran velocidad y fuerza, las estocadas de Archer eran bloqueadas por una enorme espada, más parecida a un machete de gran tamaño, pero cada vez que cocaban sus armas, Archer se le entumecía la mano, también sentía que sus espadas se estaban debilitando. Así que en un intento por sacar ventaja, avienta la que tiene en la mano derecha, en un movimiento rápido se coloca atrás de su rival y comienza a invocar una ráfaga de espadas.

Ichigo que hasta ese momento estaba disfrutando del combate, se sorprende que su rival haya aventado su arma y repentinamente desaparece de su vista, así que bloquea el ataque e instintivamente cubre su espalda con su zanpaktou, pero no fue suficiente, preocupado por la cantidad de viento que se aproximaba, concentra una parte de su reiatsu y lo libera de golpe, ocasionando una enorme nube de polvo que impide ver a los combatientes.

IlIyasviel, la pequeña que presenció el combate, se encontraba con emociones mezcladas, estaba emocionada por poder presenciar un combate de alto nivel. Por otra parte se sentía orgullosa por ser capaz de invocar a un guerrero de semejante nivel y por otra parte tenía temor por aquel desconocido, ¿Cómo es posible que un guerrero de la clase Berserker pueda hablar con semejante coherencia y tener la habilidad de crear estrategias para sus combates?, la única opción es que esté mintiendo con respecto a su clase, pero de todas las clases que faltan por ser invocadas, ¿Quién sería capaz de invocar a la clase Saber si ella, una de la familia Einzbern no logró? ó ¿Quién es lo suficientemente hábil como para darle consciencia a esta clase de servant?. Esas fueron las interrogantes que más le preocupaban a la pequeña.

El humo se disipó y se pudo ver a un hombre con una espada apoyada en el suelo con la mirada hacia abajo, alrededor de él se ven varios tipos de espadas, todas rotas o con fracturas en su hoja, en un campo totalmente destruido. Archer veía impresionado la magnitud del ataque del enemigo, solo usó un ataque defensivo y causó una gran destrucción, no se ve agotado por tal ataque, ¿acaso lo puede llevar a cabo varias veces?, si es así debo darme prisa en acabar con él, no estoy seguro de cuanto poder haya usado en esa defensa, pero debo analizar el modo de combate de aquel sujeto, en caso de que no pueda derrotarlo, al menos

Oye, parecer ser que esto es más entretenido, de acuerdo te diré mi nombre, en efecto soy de la clase Berserker, aunque no lo parezca, solo si debo matar a enemigos con gran fuerza entro en ese estado, así que ¿Te das por vencido?. Preguntó con cierta arrogancia y con una sonrisa en su cara

Pareces confiado, gracias por la aclaración y como muestra de agradecimiento, te sugiero que protejas a tu master que viene corriendo hacia aquí.

Ichigo se alegra al ver a su master sana y que está a unos metros de distancia, sin dudar se aproxima hacia Rin sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos.

Archer, esto ya no es entretenido, será mejor que nos retiremos y tu onii-chan, deberías dejar a esta maga, no tiene un buen nivel de magia, mejor te propongo un trato, únete a mi causa y dejaré que recuperes tu vida, que por lo visto no fue muy larga además de que te brindaré una generosa suma de dinero y el apoyo de la familia Einzbern, comentó con un tono dulce y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No sé cómo has podido evaluar el desempeño de mi master, pero estoy seguro que no es débil, con respecto a tu oferta, en estos momentos no estoy convencido por ella, estaré del lado ganador, cuando vea que tengas más oportunidades de ganar que Rin, me uniré a tu causa mientras no, comentó con un tono serio y entre viendo a su master

Mientras tanto Rin se sentía molesta al ser subestimada, ver como una pequeña puede ser tan arrogante y decirle que es una inútil, pero lo que más le afecto fue la respuesta de su servant, al principio se sintió aliviada, al ser apoyada y por ser alguien de confianza, pero se sintió traicionada al escuchar que dependiendo de los siguientes eventos podría reconsiderar su opinión, no sabe si fue por la falta de confianza, por la oferta que le ofreció aquella extraña, pero quería saber cuál es el motivo de esa respuesta que dio su servant, pero eso puede esperar, ahora debo afrontar a ese servant y averiguar la ubicación del otro que detectó pero no se encuentra en esos momentos. Fueron los pensamientos de Rin.

Mocosa, no sé de donde sacas que sea débil, solo por ser de la familia Einzbern no te hace ser más fuerte que yo, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría saber si ¿sabes dónde está el otro servant con el que peleó el tuyo?. Preguntó con un tono de coraje que poco a poco se disipaba.

Dado que me estorba ese que se fue, te lo voy a decir, el fue a matar a un pequeño espectador que se encontraba por la zona de rejas de ahí, señalando a la derecha de Rin, pero el logró huir al edificio central, nos vemos Tohsaka. Diciendo esto con un tono despectivo, y oni-chan, con una sonrisa y con un tono suave, desaparece de la escuela

Hubo varias reacciones entre los 2 que quedaron, más sin embargo no se podían dirigir una palabra.

Rin siendo otra vez subestimada, menospreciada y de cierta forma abandonada, no tenía idea de cómo refutar los argumentos de su servant, no era la maga más fuerte, no era buena estratega y no tenía apoyo de su familia, por lo que con lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas le preguntó sus razones con respecto a la oferta de Illyasviel.

Berserker, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a ella? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser tu master? O ¿es que prefieres las otras condiciones que te planteó? Preguntó con cierta tristeza y con un enojo notorio.

Rin, mi objetivo no es de tu incumbencia y cómo voy a llegar a él tampoco. Esta es una guerra, no importa de qué lado esté, siempre y cuando esté del lado ganador, así que, si quieres ganar mi confianza, piensa detenidamente los siguientes pasos y pase lo que pase. Haciendo una pausa.

Abandona tu miedo. Mira hacia al frente, avanza hacia al frente y nunca te detengas. Vas a envejecer si retrocedes. Morirás si dudas. Algunas veces necesitas ahogarte en desesperación para poder vivir.


End file.
